18 Marca 2011
thumb|left|100px 05:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5380 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5380); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5381 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5381); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 18; magazyn 08:30 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek i szkolny mundurek, odc. 74 (Horrid Henry and the School Uniform); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 08:45 Dom na głowie - odc. 3 - Wizyta starego ramola; serial TVP 09:15 Pocoyo - Czkawka, odc. 23 (HICCUP); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 09:35 Biograf (Biographer, The) 96'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Siódme niebo, ser. XI - Naznaczona, odc. 18 (Inked); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 13:40 Plebania - odc. 1662; telenowela TVP 14:10 Klan - odc. 2051 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 14:40 Opole 2010 na bis - Kabaretowa liga TVP; koncert 14:55 Wiadomości 15:05 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Planica - loty ( studio ) 15:15 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Planica - loty ( I seria ) 16:20 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Planica - loty ( II seria ) 17:05 Teleexpress 17:25 Pogoda 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1663; telenowela TVP 18:00 Klan - odc. 2052 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2166; teleturniej muzyczny 19:10 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Kto dogoni Koko, odc. 1 (Can't catch Koko); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Hit na piątek - Opowieści na dobranoc (Bedtime Stories) - txt str.777 95'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2008) 22:10 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - odc. 3 (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, ep. 3) - txt str.777 41'; serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 23:10 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 23:35 Mocne kino nocne - Piła 2 (Saw 2) 89'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2005) 01:15 Kino nocnych marków - Ta miłość (Cet amour - la) 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (2001) 03:10 Kino nocnych marków - Mrok - odc. 2/8 - Być czy mieć; serial kryminalny TVP 03:55 Ortalionowy dziadek 25'; film krótkometrażowy TVP 04:25 Zagadkowa Jedynka 05:25 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 06:10 MASH - odc. 199 (MASH (s. IX, ep. 401 Cementing Relationships)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1980) 06:40 Córki McLeoda odc.216 - Mój książę przybędzie (McLeod's Daughters, s. 8 ep. (My prince will come)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2008) 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc.137 - Tajemniczy pasażer; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:39; Pogoda 9:02, 10:17 10:40 Aleja gwiazd: 11:05 Pogotowie modowe 11:20 Akcja Stylizacja - (3); magazyn 11:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (36); widowisko rozrywkowe 12:45 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 85 - Tam jest lepiej; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:20 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Falun - 2, 5 km kobiet ( studio ) 13:30 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Falun - 2, 5 km kobiet 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 558 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:00 Instynkt - odc. 3 "Złamane serce" - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 16:00 Panorama Świat 16:15 Gorący temat 16:25 Pogoda 16:35 A normalnie o tej porze 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 86; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:30 Pogoda 18:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Ekstrasy - (3) 19:05 Zaklinacz dusz - odc. 3/22 (Ghost Whisperer ep. Hope and Mercy); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 436 -Bez znieczulenia; serial TVP 21:10 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (54); zabawa quizowa 22:40 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - ekstra; zabawa quizowa 22:50 Dave (Dave) 105'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1993) 00:45 Port lotniczy 1975 (Airport 1975) 101'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1974) 02:40 Kopciuszek - odc. 19; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:20 Dave (Dave) 105'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1993) 05:05 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:16 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Raport interwencyjny 17:20 Informacje, flesz sport, pogoda 17:35 Opinie 17:45 Szlakiem zabytków 18:15 Palce lizać 18:30 Informacje, flesz sport, pogoda 19:05 Winda regionu 19:20 Bez barier 19:35 Indeks 19:45 Prosto z lasu 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Forum - wydanie 140; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:45 Informacje, pogoda 22:00 Opinie 22:16 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 00:12 Najlepsi gliniarze świata - odc. 6/9 - Manila (ep. 6/9 - Manila (Philipines)); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Forum - wydanie 140; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:54 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:11 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9 02:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:27 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9 02:41 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9 03:21 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:35 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:50 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 21 (odc. 21); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:03 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:21 Forum - wydanie 140; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Reportaż TVP INFO - Huśtawka na spacerniaku; STEREO, 16:9 05:22 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Hipnoza - odc. 24; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Huckleberry Hound (4, 5) - serial animowany 08.00 Tom i Jerry (2) - serial animowany 08.30 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (2) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (290) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (15) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (260) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (261) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Linia życia (9) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania (138) - reality show 13.00 Ostry dyżur (35) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (15) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (262) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (134) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Linia życia (10) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Alvin i wiewiórki - film familijny, USA 2007 21.55 Sztuki walki: KSW 15 News (17) 22.00 Niewidzialny - thriller, USA/Kanada 2007 00.20 Zwykła procedura operacyjna - film dokumentalny, USA 2008 02.45 Program interaktywny thumb|left|100px 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Prosto w serce (54) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektyw Monk (3) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (55) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Kochaj i tańcz - komedia romantyczna, Polska 2008 22.40 Matrix - film SF, USA 1999 01.25 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 02.25 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 05.00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe thumb|left|100px 6:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 141, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 132, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 123, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 144, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 164 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 124, USA 2007 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 145, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Różowa Pantera - odc. 19, serial animowany, USA 1969 18:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 20, serial animowany, USA 1969 19:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 18, Polska 2010 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 9, USA 2006 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 10, USA 2006 22:00 Ice Road Truckers: Drogi śmierci - odc. 3, USA 2010 23:05 Forbidden sins - film erotyczny, USA 2010 1:10 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 9, USA 2006 2:10 Smoki górą - komedia sensacyjna, Hongkong 1988 3:50 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 4:40 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 5:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 5:30 Telemarket 6:00 Hi Hi TV Odcinek: 53 6:30 MdM Odcinek: 5 7:00 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 141 7:30 W blasku fleszy 8:00 Zostań gwiazdą! Odcinek: 1 8:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 661 9:30 Duch Eleny Odcinek: 42 10:30 Pustynna miłość Odcinek: 142 11:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 662 12:30 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 1 13:00 Gotuj jak mistrz Odcinek: 12 13:30 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 142 14:00 No problem! 14:30 Test na supermamę Odcinek: 8 15:35 Proszę słonia 17:00 Bajki animowane 17:30 Byli sobie wynalazcy Odcinek: 23 18:00 Piotruś Pan i piraci Odcinek: 9 18:30 Yogi - łowca skarbów Odcinek: 7 19:00 Co nowego u Scooby'ego Odcinek: 7 19:30 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 6 20:00 Tarzan w zaginionym mieście 22:00 Goło i wesoło 23:00 Jaskinia strachu 1:00 Pewnego razu w Chinach 3:00 Programy powtórkowe thumb|left|100px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:35 Zima w Wiklinowej Zatoce - odc. 6/7 - Lawina; serial animowany 08:50 Buli - odc. 42/57 Podróż do środka ziemi, Mistrz (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 09:05 Kraj się śmieje - Komplementy i inwektywy (2) 10:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny 10:30 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (11) gość: Ewa Wencel 11:00 Śledztwo 53'; film TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1653; telenowela TVP 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 130* - Stara miłość nie rdzewieje; telenowela TVP 13:15 Ranczo - odc. 3* - Ksiądz z inicjatywą; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:10 Polska 24 - Opinie 14:40 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (53); zabawa quizowa 16:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie - odc. 2 16:30 Rozmówki polsko - czeskie (Rozmówki polsko - czeskie) kraj prod.Polska, CZECHY (2010) 16:55 Kabaretożercy - (10); teleturniej 17:50 Teleexpress 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1653; telenowela TVP 18:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (81) Wyprawa do łowców głów; cykl reportaży 19:15 Dobranocka - Matylda - odc. 25/33 - Pomoc z zagranicy (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:15 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (79) 20:40 Opole 2006 na bis - Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju i Kabaret Neo-Nówka; koncert 21:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 432 - Wolontariuszka; serial TVP 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje 22:35 Kino Sąsiadów - Sekrety (Tajnosti) 93'; komedia kraj prod.CZECHY, Słowacja (2007) 00:20 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1653; telenowela TVP 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Matylda - odc. 25/33 - Pomoc z zagranicy (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002) 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:10 Kabaretożercy - (10); teleturniej 03:00 Polska 24 - Informacje 03:30 Ballada o Januszku - W pogoni za kwiatem życia; serial TVP 04:25 Tanie dranie - koncert w ramach 33 Studenckiego Festiwalu Piosenki 05:00 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 5/15* - Puste krzesło, czyli nie wierzę w Świętego Mikołaja; serial komediowy TVP 06:00 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 6.00 Piąty bieg (8, 9) 7.00 Fani czterech kołek 8.00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata 9.00 Brudna robota 10.00 Sekundy grozy (61, 62) 11.00 Amerykański chopper 12.00 Fani czterech kółek 13.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów 14.00 Brudna robota 15.00 Jak to jest zrobione? 16.00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata - Starcie rywali 17.00 Szkoła przetrwania - Rumunia; Turcja 19.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów - Pływanie w syropie 20.00 Dekonstruktor - Pneumatyka 20.30 Jak to jest zrobione? 21.30 Brudna robota 22.30 Ross Kemp w Amazonii (2-ost.) 23.30 Przeżyć za wszelką cenę 0.30 Portowe życie 1.30 Dekonstruktor 2.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów 3.00 Jak to jest zrobione? 3.50 Brudna robota 4.40 Ross Kemp w Amazonii (2-ost.) 5.30 Sekundy grozy (59) thumb|left|100px 10.00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki 11.00 Jak to jest zrobione? 12.00 Brainiac (4) 13.00 Wszechświat według Stephena Hawkinga 14.00 Kosmiczne wyzwania 15.00 Jak działa wszechświat? 16.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów 17.00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki 18.00 O co tu chodzi? (9) 19.00 Jak to jest zrobione? 19.30 Superkometa - po zderzeniu (1) 20.30 Gadget Show (75, 35) 21.30 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów 22.30 Era ludzkich klonów 23.30 Granice ludzkich możliwości thumb|left|100px 6.00 Inżynieria ekstremalna 7.00 Historia oręża 8.00 Al Murray w drodze do Berlina 9.00 Tajemnice Biblii 10.00 Tajemnice tragedii 11.00 Tajniak 12.00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko 13.00 Inżynieria ekstremalna 14.00 Narodziny MG (10) 14.30 Zaginione dzieci z rzymskiego Aszkelonu 15.30 Mistrzowie oręża 16.30 Al Murray w drodze do Berlina 17.30 Legendy u schyłku życia 18.30 Wirtualna historia 20.30 Mistrzowie oręża 21.30 Les Stroud na końcu świata 22.30 Telefon alarmowy 23.30 Sekundy grozy (35, 36) 0.30 Historia oręża 1.30 Strach, szok i filmy wideo thumb|left|100px 6.00 Zaklinacz psów 7.00 Polowanie na myśliwego 8.00 Stado z bagien 9.00 Wielkie migracje 10.00 Polowanie na wodne potwory - Ryba piła 11.00 Zaklinacz psów 12.00 Czysta nauka 13.00 Megafabryki - Porsche 14.00 Spotkania ze śmiercią 15.00 Architektoniczne kolosy starożytności 16.00 Rosomak zjawa 17.00 Polowanie na myśliwego 18.00 Zaklinacz psów 19.00 Megafabryki - Lamborghini 20.00 Tabu - Alternatywne uzdrawianie 21.00 Zaklinacz psów - Pies, chłopiec i weterynarz; Psi terror 23.00 Czysta nauka - Teleskop prawie doskonały 0.00 Zaklinacz psów - Pies, chłopiec i weterynarz; Psi terror 2.00 Tabu - Alternatywne uzdrawianie 3.00 Zaklinacz psów - Pies, chłopiec i weterynarz; Psi terror 5.00 Megafabryki - Lamborghini thumb|left|100px 10.00 Ulica lemurów (14) 10.30 Rezydencja surykatek 11.00 Dziwaczne stworzenia 12.00 Sztuka adaptacji 13.00 Ekstremalne zwierzęta (2) 14.00 Szkoła dla goryli 14.30 Małpi biznes (11) 15.00 Romeo i Julia: Opowieść o małpach 16.00 Jessica - mały hipopotam 17.00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (1) 18.00 Ulica lemurów 18.30 Rezydencja surykatek 19.00 Weterynarz bez granic 20.00 W paszczy rekina 21.00 Sztuka adaptacji 21.30 Przygarnij psa 22.30 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston 23.30 Na posterunku (6) thumb|left|100px 8.30 Zimna wojna w kosmosie (5-ost.) 9.05 Kanadyjskie szerszenie (7, 8-ost.) 10.55 Aleksiej Leonow. Na skraju otchłani 11.55 Jeung. Wyspa magiczna 12.55 Przemytnicza dola 14.05 Jak przestałem się bać i pokochałem Arika Szarona 15.15 Moje spotkania (3) 16.15 Podwórkowe mądrości (22) 16.45 Świat zmienia oblicze (3, 4) 18.45 Kate Moss. Jak stworzyć ikonę 19.45 Piosenki, które zmieniły świat (5) 20.15 Współczesne dylematy (9) 20.50 Wymazać Dawida 22.15 Mistrz golfa. Nieautoryzowana biografia Tigera Woodsa 23.10 Ciemna strona haju thumb|left|100px 9.00 Ciuchy, mama i ja 9.30 Świat według dziecka 10.00 Rozmowy w toku 11.00 Kino, kanapa, książki 11.30 Wiem, co jem 12.00 Rewolucja na talerzu 3 12.30 7 kobiet - małżeństwo 13.45 Bankier domowy (3) 14.00 Pora do szkoły (9) 14.15 Trochę zdrowia 14.45 Ciuchy, mama i ja 15.15 Kuchnia Nigelli 16.00 Świat według dziecka 16.30 Wtedy i dziś - mag. 17.00 SOS Uroda 7 - mag. 17.30 Ratuj dom, kto może 18.00 Bankier domowy (3) 18.15 Jimmy i fabryka jedzenia - mag. 19.00 Seriale animowane 20.00 Niania (7) 20.30 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago - serial dok. 21.30 Magiel towarzyski 10 22.15 66 - dobre, bo polskie - pr. rozrywkowy 22.45 Zawody 24 h 23.15 Kino, kanapa, książki 23.45 Tori & Dean 4 0.45 Seks w wielkim mieście 6 (5) 1.25 Ikony - serial dok. 1.45 Mamo, to ja - the best of - magazyn 2.15 Grunt to zdrowie (10) - magazyn thumb|left|100px 10.45 Automaniak 6 11.15 Jak to ruszyć? 4 11.45 Jazda polska 5 12.15 Uwaga! Pirat! 6 13.00 Gadżet 6 13.30 Toolbox 5 14.00 Przeklęte trasy 15.00 Między meczami - Kluby Pucharu Polski 15.30 Zakup kontrolowany 10 16.30 Wypadek - przypadek 6 17.00 Moto-On 6 17.30 Jazda polska 5 18.00 Raport Turbo 18.25 Polak potrafi 2 18.55 Turbo kamera 8 19.25 Raport Turbo 19.55 De Lux 7 20.10 Uwaga! Pirat 6 21.00 Zakup kontrolowany 10 22.00 Najdziwniejsze sporty świata 22.30 Raport Turbo 23.00 Gorące danie 23.30 Telezakupy erotyczne thumb|left|100px 7.30 Akademia łajdaków 8.25 Pozamiatane (2) 8.55 Wielka nastolatka 10.05 Fabryka urody (12) 10.35 Looksus 11.05 Aleja sław - mag. 11.35 Gadżety kobiety 12.05 Grunt to rodzinka 13.05 Wyższe sfery? (2) 13.30 Sekrety Aspen (2) 14.00 Niebezpieczne kobiety (4) 15.00 Sexy mama (10) 16.00 Dzieciaki nie płaczą 16.30 Aleja sław - mag. 17.00 Grunt to rodzinka 18.00 Intymne życie księcia Williama 19.00 Moment prawdy (2) 20.00 Biografie 21.00 Grunt to rodzinka 22.00 Gwiazdy na dywaniku 22.30 Z tyłu sceny: Borys Szyc 23.00 Zoom na miasto - magazyn lifestylowy 23.30 Dobrenocki - mag. poradnikowy 0.00 Gwiazdy na odwyku: Oaza trzeźwości 1.00 Seksturystyka. Dziewczyny do wynajęcia - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2008 thumb|left|100px 11.00 Historia Futbolu: Piękna gra (11) 12.10 Wędkarskie przygody Johna Wilsona (13) 12.40 Raj na ziemi 13.10 Supermen 13.40 Wysportowani 14.10 Czołgi - reaktywacja! (4) 15.15 Polska liga cudzoziemska (23) 15.45 Ochroniarze (2) 16.15 Detoks 17.15 Prywatny poradnik samochodowy (3) 17.45 Pasje gwiazd 18.00 Wszystko o mężczyznach 18.30 Samo się nie zrobi (2) 19.00 Wojownicy 19.35 Taaaka ryba 20.10 Chluba Brytyjczyków - Mini Cooper 21.35 Pięściarze (2) 22.05 KamaSutra (2) 23.00 Seks według nowoczesnej dziewczyny thumb|left|100px 6.00 Utracone więzi 7.00 Plażowy patrol 8.00 Uzdrowisko wstydliwych dolegliwości 9.00 Zwierzęce cuda 10.00 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć 11.00 Utracone więzi 12.00 To cud! 13.00 Uzdrowisko wstydliwych dolegliwości 14.00 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć 15.00 Plażowy patrol 16.00 To cud! 17.00 To cud, że żyję! 18.00 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć 19.00 Utracone więzi 20.00 W zamknięciu 21.00 Skazani 22.00 Dżentelmeni, którzy zabijają 23.00 Najgłupsi przestępcy Ameryki 0.00 Medycyna sądowa 1.00 To zostało nagrane! Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Olsztyn z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery World z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Cafe z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Play z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2011 roku